


Tony the Vampire Slayer

by SailorChibi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Brief description of violence, Could be Pre-Slash if you squint, Early Halloween fic, Fierce Tony Stark, Gen, High School AU, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve is intrigued by Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Transgender Tony, Transgender Tony Stark, Vampire Bucky, Vampires, and inserting Marvel characters, and will not hesitate to stake you if you misgender him, basically I'm just taking elements from the buffy world, but pretty tame considering the source material, council member phil coulson, he is very open about this, jarvis is his watcher, short tony stark, smol tony stark, steve is just a regular human, that is just my tag for everything now, tony is a vampire slayer, transgender character, unoriginal title, with a few switch ups of my own of course, would probably go stony if continued, you don't need to know buffy to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: After all the time that people, especially Bucky, had spent talking about the slayer, this boy wasn't what Steve expected. In more ways than one.





	Tony the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Angel last night. This was a mistake. I then couldn't sleep because this fic was clawing at my brain. I have no intention to write more, but if there's interest I would think about it?? I know Buffy's a pretty old show.

When you were sitting like a rabbit, like _prey_ , waiting for a predator, it was impossible not to let your heart rate go way up. Natasha had tried to drag him to meditation classes, but they'd never stuck. And in the end, Steve thought, it didn't matter. This particular predator was minutes from waking, hadn't drunk yet, and so would be parched when it did. The sound of his pounding heart, only six feet of dirt away, would be even more incentive to make it rise quicker. Considering it was 2am and Steve could see his breath in the air, he was ready for that.

Twenty feet away, Phil gave him the hand signal. Steve nodded, fingers flexing around the wooden stake in his hand, and tensed.

Four and a half minutes later, the ground exploded in a shower of dirt. The vampire lurched from the hole, eyes intent on Steve. It was a man - same height as Steve, strong as fuck. Steve scrambled to his feet and met the vampire head on with a punch to the face. He knew he was in trouble when the blow glanced off. The vampire just growled and grabbed him around the neck, fangs bared. Steve lifted the stake, but the vampire grabbed his right arm and twisted viciously. He yelped and dropped the stake just as Phil came up behind them with another stake in hand.

Except - the vampire turned, as though knowing Phil was there, and grabbed Phil by the neck too, effortlessly throwing him backwards. Steve didn't get the chance to see where Phil landed, too busy trying to claw his way out of the vampire's grip. His heart was really pounding now - what a stupid decision it had been to split up! Normally they patrolled in groups of three and four, but tonight there had just been so _many_ \- and the vampire smiled, a gruesome sight, transferring one hand to the back of Steve's neck and reeling him in.

Bucky, Steve thought distantly, was going to kill him.

And then suddenly the vampire was gone. He gasped for breath, thinking at first that it had been Bucky who'd saved him. But no - he stared in shock at the boy who was fighting with the vampire, landing blow after blow. Ducking the vampire's punches and kicks effortlessly and coming up to slam a stake into the vampire's heart. Steve hadn't even seen where the stake had come from, the boy moved that fast. The vampire shrieked in pain; mid-shriek, it dissolved into dust that blew away on the wind.

"Are you okay?"

"I - what?" Steve said, blinking. He rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I'm - Phil!" He turned, but there was an older man already crouched over Phil and helping him to sit up. Phil looked okay and was alert, talking to the guy.

"That was stupid," the boy said. "You could've been killed."

Steve bristled. "I've been trained," he began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're with a Council member." The boy sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes, Steve noticed, were brown. "Well, thanks, I guess. You were a good distraction."

"I could've handled it," Steve said defensively.

"Before or after he sucked your blood?" the boy asked.

"Anthony," the older guy scolded, approaching with Phil. "That is unkind. These people have been working very hard to keep this city safe. You should be more appreciative of their efforts. You know as well as I do that most slayers are required to handle everything on their own; they're just trying to help."

"Wait... slayer?" Steve blurted out, giving the boy a second look. He'd heard of the slayer. It was hard not to. Even Bucky had told him stories, long before Steve ever met the Council. Steve had always privately thought that the stories sounded like something out of a bad fairy tale - the power to defeat vampires granted to one girl in all the world? He'd heard several different versions, all of which ascribed different levels of prowess to the slayer, but the one consistent thing was that the slayer had always been a girl. 

Anthony stared straight back at him. "I'm transgender," he said flatly, in the tone of someone who'd said those words a hundred times. "Female to male. I am a boy. Use he/him to refer to me. Because if you call me a girl, or if you use the wrong pronouns to refer to me, I'll put a stake through your heart."

"I'm a human," Steve said dumbly. It was the only thing he could think of to say. 

"I know," Anthony said with a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Phil cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anthony." He extended a hand.

"It's Tony," Tony said, taking Phil's hand and shaking it. "Jarvis tells me that you've got a good set-up going on here."

"We didn't have much choice," Phil said. "The Council wasn't exactly in agreement, but we had to do something about the death toll around here. It was getting out of control."

"Well, now that Jarvis and I are here we might be able to do something about that," said Tony. 

"Tony will be enrolling into the local high school starting Monday," Jarvis said, which made Tony grimace and roll his eyes. Jarvis frowned at him. "Education is important."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony grumbled. Steve shot him a sympathetic look. Apparently, not even the slayer got to skip math class.

"Steve!"

"Over here, Buck!" Steve yelled, waving.

Bucky bounded across the cemetery, looking worried. "Are you okay? What happened?" he demanded, zeroing in on Steve's neck and the bruises developing there. Steve sighed and submitted to the exam, knowing that Bucky wouldn't be happy if he didn't. He only noticed that Tony and Jarvis had tensed up when Bucky let go.

"You're a vampire," Tony said. Another stake had magically appeared in his hand. Did he keep a bunch of them in his leather jacket?

"He's a good vampire," Steve said quickly, stepping in front of Bucky, ready to fight to defend him if need be. Bucky was his best friend. Had been Steve's only friend for years. He literally didn't know what he would do without Bucky. So if the slayer thought he was going to come here and try to stake him -

"Don't, Stevie," Bucky said softly. "I am a vampire," he acknowledged. "But I haven't hurt anyone for a long time."

"You're James Barnes," Jarvis said, and Tony glanced at him in confusion. 

Bucky nodded, eyes darting between Jarvis and Tony. "Yes."

"I'll vouch for him," said Phil. He hadn't liked Bucky at first either. But after Bucky had decapitated two vampires that were trying to make Phil their breakfast, he'd started warming up.

"Very well. Tread lightly, Mr. Barnes," Jarvis said. There was no warmth in his expression. Beside him, Tony hunched his shoulders and made the stake disappear back into the sleeve of his jacket. He looked more curious than anything, Steve noticed, and it was obvious he was dying to ask how a vampire could be good when most of them were mindless beasts out for blood, but he didn't. 

Phil stepped forward. "Do you have a place to stay? You're welcome to stay with me for now if you want. The Council is probably in the process of finding you somewhere right now. We can contact them tomorrow."

"That would be most appreciated. Come along, Tony."

Tony stooped down to pick up a black duffel bag that, until that point, Steve hadn't noticed. He gave one last look at Steve. "Thanks again for the distraction."

"You should know now that if you want to be friends, you need to stop bringing that up," Steve said.

"I don't have friends," Tony replied. It didn't sound arrogant or mean, the way Steve might've expected. It sounded... sad, and something in Steve's chest squeezed for the momentary lost look on Tony's face. Because now that Steve was thinking about it, the other only consistent thing about the tales of the slayer was how _lonely_ a life it must have been.

He kept watching Tony as he followed Jarvis and Phil. The few times Steve had bothered to imagine the slayer, he'd pictured someone about his own height and just as muscled. Someone who obviously went to the gym every day and bulked up as much as possible. He'd also imagined someone who was older, in their mid-twenties, despite Bucky telling him that, across history, most slayers didn't live to see their 25th birthday. 

Yet Tony was the opposite. He was no taller than five feet five inches, and that was if Steve was being generous. He was slender too, with wiry muscles, even though he'd hauled that 200lb vampire off Steve with no trouble at all. And he was _young_ \- no older than Steve, who'd just had his 16th birthday.

"Gods all be, the slayer," Bucky said under his breath, whistling. Then he chuckled, voice filled with amusement when he added, "You're staring, punk."

"Shut up," Steve said automatically, elbowing him in the ribs. Yet he didn't look away, and was glad he hadn't when Tony glanced back at them. It was just for a second, but their eyes met again and Tony gave a tiny smile. That thing in Steve's chest squeezed even tighter. He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to make sure that Tony saw his 25th birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
